Sarah versus Dick Duffy
by charah walkowski
Summary: An alternate take on what happens during Chuck versus the Cougars. Sarah sees her high school crush after 10 years and things get a little heated.


**Sarah versus Dick Duffy**

This is set during Chuck versus the Cougars Season 2 Episode 4, it's my little alternate take on events. It's been a long time since I've written any stories so please be patient with any grammatical errors and such, and yes, I know there isn't much fleshing out of the characters and their motives, but it's not really meant to be that kind of story. Enjoy

They'd arrived at the High school reunion and the memories were all to vivid for Sarah. She hated this place and still did. She felt like she needed to show off how much better she had turned out after leaving this place that she dressed just a little to sexy, wearing a purple dress finishing just about mid-thigh with her cleavage on show and making sure her makeup was flawless. It showed she had gone just a little to over the top when former classmates were eyeing her up like a piece of meat even in front of their other halves. One of which, her old high school bully/crush Dick Duffy. Apart from growing taller and slightly more muscular he hadn't changed one bit, he still gave off the air of someone with too much confidence that led to cockiness, but that seemed to be what drew Sarah in from the beginning, well that and the fact that she found him to be a complete hunk.

Walking past, Dick seemed to do a double take at Sarah as she walked to a nearby table, he couldn't believe such a hot piece had come to this crap-hole of a high school. He decided straight away he needed to meet this woman. "So, my buddies and I checked out the room and picked the best-looking girl here." He said after walking over to her table. "Decided to come introduce myself to the woman I'll be waking up with tomorrow. Dick Duffy."

"And I'm Chuck, Jenny's boyfriend." Chuck said feeling a little emasculated.

"So, Jenny? Wait. Jenny Burton? Damn! Ten years has been very sweet to you." Dick said looking at her with shock.

"Thank you." Sarah replied, not sure whether to continue the conversation or not Sarah left it there.

"Ten years is a hell of a long time, especially to someone living in an eight by ten cell. How is your dad?" He said, loving the look of surprise he left on her face, it won't be the last time I'll be giving you that look he thought to himself.

"Chuck, could you go get us some drinks it's really hot in here." Sarah said hoping Chuck would take the hint and leave before he found out any more information that Sarah wanted kept hidden.

"Sure." Chuck said looking a little confused as he walked off only to get cornered by Mark Ratner.

"If you'll excuse me Dick, I think I want to take a walk around, it's been a while since I've seen the place." Sarah said looking for an excuse to leave the conversation before it got to personal. As she got up to leave she saw Mark walking towards Chuck, so she turned the other way and went through the gym doors into the hallways or her old high school. Walking through she had so many memories come back to her of her horrid time in this place, how Heather and her gang of friends used to torment her in between classes. Lost in thought she hadn't realised that Dick had followed her out of the gym, staring at her perfect ass as she walked ahead of him, watching as the hem of her purple dress teased at the idea of revealing just a little too much thigh.

As Sarah rounded the corner Dick called out to her. "In the middle of something?" he said hoping to make his move sooner rather than later. Being a little startled Sarah turned around to see Dick walking up to her. "I've got time for you." She said really noticing just how much Dick had grown since their high school days. "Where's your boyfriend at?" he said not wanting to be interrupted while he attempted to get into Sarah's pants. "Oh, don't worry about him." Sarah said thinking to herself, maybe she could give herself a few happier memories of high school.

"Can't believe you're the same Jenny from high school. You've changed so much." He said moving in a little closer than most people would find comfortable, but not Sarah, she could feel the heat rising through her body, her cheeks blushing from her old high school crush being in such proximity. "Well, I'm still the same girl on the inside." She said trying to see just where Dick was taking this conversation. "Bet you miss your daddy." Dick said again moving in just a little closer, Sarah could smell the cologne he was wearing, and she found it was turning her on. "He's been gone so long, but you know baby, you can always call me daddy." And that's when he made his move, he pushed up against Sarah grabbing the ass he had been admiring so much, while walking her backwards into the girl's toilets.

Sarah had forgotten how straight forward Dick could be, but she welcomed it, she lunged in grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a hungry kiss while Dick backed them up against the wall of the toilets. They hit the wall with some force knocking the air out of Sarah, but she kept going letting Dick's tongue enter her mouth. She raised a leg up to his hip and wrapped it round his waist giving him a little more purchase on her ass. "Damn, Jenny if I'd known you were gonna be this up for up I'd have had you a long time ago." He said while fully lifting Sarah off her feet allowing her to wrap both legs round his waist. "What can I say." Sarah said a little out of breath "I like a man who knows what he wants." They continued kissing, getting heavier as they went on until Dick pulled them away from the wall and sat Sarah down on the sink. "Jenny Burton I'm about to rock your world" He said while diving down under her dress, he moved the hem up just enough that Sarah could see what he was doing. "Wearing panties like these, someone would think you were planning on getting laid tonight." He said when he spotted the purple lace panties she was wearing. Kissing his way up her leg he carried on taunting her "bet you thought you'd give your boyfriend a treat, and yet here you are with me, Dick Duffy." He'd moved up her legs slowly until he reached the edge of her panties, slowly pulling them aside he gave one last dig "Let me show you how a real man does it." Just as Sarah was about to say something her words were lost when Dick latched onto her pussy, waves of pleasure coursed through her body making her reach out for anything to hold on to.

Sarah grabbed the back of his head with her right hand while her left hand slammed against the wall in pleasure as well as searching for balance. "Ooh God" was all Sarah could manage as Dick ravaged her soaking pussy, he'd gone into high gear licking and sucking her pussy while Sarah writhed about on top of the sink trying not to scream out loud in pleasure in case some passer-by heard. She was breathing heavy now wondering what else Dick had stashed up his sleeve, and that's when it happened, Dick brought his right hand down and pushed 2 fingers inside her while he clamped down on her pussy which sent Sarah over the edge, "OOH FUCK, DICK! You're gonna make me cum." Dick looked straight into her eyes and built up his rhythm until Sarah couldn't hold it in anymore, "Shit, I'm cumming" she said as her eyes fluttered shut and she released a mind-blowing orgasm. Her body shaking and legs turning to jelly she brought Dick up in for a deep kiss tongue searching out for his while he brought her down from her orgasm.

"Don't get to comfortable Jenny, I'm just getting started." He said as he took off Sarah's soaked panties and threw them aside. He lifted her down off the sink and pushed her against the wall again, as they were kissing Sarah unbuckled his belt and pants to finally get at his now rock-hard cock. "Like what you feel" he said with a little wink, and that's when Sarah realised just how big he really was. "Oh my god Dick, you're huge" Sarah said freeing him from his boxer shorts. "Damn right I am babe, it's about time you had a real man take care of you." And with that he pushed Sarah down onto her knees and shoved his now throbbing cock into her waiting mouth.

Sarah took his cock in with ease wrapping her mouth around him and using her tongue to tease him and she knew it was working. She had him in the palm of her hands and it felt good, maybe I'll tease him back she thought as she slowly took more and more of his cock into her throat. "Jeez Jenny, you've had some practice doing this." He said while holding back a groan, that's when Sarah looked up at him with her watery eyes, mascara running down her cheeks and really started to move his cock in and out of her mouth. Once she worked him up enough she slowed down again and again until Dick couldn't take it anymore, "Damn Jenny, you're such a tease here let me give you a hand." And with that he grabbed the back of Sarah's head and thrust, he thrust with some much power that Sarah had to put her hands against the wall, so she wouldn't lose her balance, she was taking his cock to the back of her throat and more. She couldn't control the drool coming out of her mouth as Dick Duffy skull fucked her in the girl's toilets.

After a few minutes of Sarah's throat taking a pounding, Dick stopped and pulled his cock out of her mouth, "Goddamn you look so hot after sucking dick" he said, Sarah wasn't sure if he was talking about himself in third person or not, but she didn't much care now that it was time for the main event. Sarah wiped her mouth of drool as she stood up, her knees sore from the solid floor and Dick having his way with her throat.

Again, Dick pushed her against the wall and they started kissing heavily, "So you like a man who knows what he wants huh?" Dick said as he fondled every part of Sarah's body he could get his hands on. "Mmhmm" was all Sarah could manage through the battle between their tongues. "Well then Jenny, and I want you to know this" he said while pulling away from Sarah, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're gonna forget you ever had a boyfriend." Sarah saw how serious he was being, but she wanted to goad him to see if he was all talk. "Oh really? Well Dick, instead of telling me about it why don't you do something about it" she said with a little bite of her lip, which Dick found irresistible.

It was at that point Sarah realised her mistake, Dick had been taking it somewhat easy on her and she had just poked a sleeping bear. He spun her around until she was facing the wall, lifted her dress above her ass and slid his cock between her legs, rubbing it along her asshole all the way through to her clit. He could feel how wet Sarah was and it only made him more anxious to fuck her. Without warning he shoved his cock deep into her pussy "OOH FUCK!" she said slamming her hand against the wall in pleasure. Dick built up a rhythm taking it slow at first, watching as Sarah's eyes fluttered with pleasure and her mouth making silent movements. After a few minutes watching Sarah enjoy the feel of his cock in her sweet we pussy Dick was ready to take what he was claiming as his.

He started off with a hard thrust every now and then just to catch her off guard until he couldn't hold back anymore and went all out with his thrusts. He fucked Sarah as hard as she had ever been fucked before, the sounds of his cock hitting her pussy echoed around the toilets and Sarah tried hard not to scream out in pleasure, but it was all in vain, just as Sarah thought she bottled up her screams of pleasure, Dick hit a spot which made her vision blur. "Oh shit, you're fucking me so good" she said in between moans. Spurred on by Sarah's encouragement Dick pulled back a little from her and spanked her ass while he slammed into her with all his force. He kept this up for what felt like an age to Sarah, until finally he hit the spot which sent her over the edge. "THERE, THERE, RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" She screamed as Dick pummelled her from behind "OH GOOOOD, I'M FUCKING CUMMING" and with that Sarah had an orgasm hit her so hard her legs let go from beneath her. Dick kept hold of Sarah around the waist, still pounding away and her reddening pussy until Sarah couldn't take anymore. "Stop, stop please stop I can't take anymore." She said out of breath and trying to stand again.

Dick leaned into her ear and whispered just loud enough, "Oh babe, that's just round one." He turned her around facing him hair matted up and makeup a mess. "I'm gonna make sure you remember this reunion for years to come." He lifted Sarah off her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist, he pushed his cock into her already punished pussy. Sarah sunk down onto his cock once again only this time Dick had something else in mind. While Dick fucked her against the wall he freed one of his hand and slipped the straps of her dress down over her arms, freeing her breasts of their prison. Pounding away he took one of Sarah's breast in his mouth, sucking away as he filled her up. Again, Sarah found she was building up to another orgasm already, "You're gonna make me cum again." She said breathing heavily into his ear.

"I'm close as well babe." He said breathing heavily himself, time for the big finale he thought to himself as he set Sarah down onto her feet and bent her over in front of the mirror. Dick re-entered her with force and continued pounding away until he could feel a tightening in his balls he was ready to pop on this goddess. "Hold on babe, I'm about to cum" he said picking up the speed, his thrust's becoming more laboured. "Come on Dick, fuck me, make me cum" Sarah said knowing the end was near. A few more thrusts later and they both collapsed in orgasm, Sarah resting her face against the cold side of the sink, Dick resting on his hands either side of Sarah. "Goddamn Jenny, that's got to be one of the best fucks I've ever had" he said catching his breath.

Sarah stood up straightening her dress out, realising she had lost a shoe during the whole thing. "I better get back to the party" she said, "My boyfriend's probably wondering where I got to." She left the toilets before Dick had any time to reply. Walking down the corridor towards the gym, she thought to herself she must look a complete mess, Mascara running down her face, lipstick smeared, haired soaked in sweat and no shoes. As she walked into the gymnasium she heard the announcement that made the perfect end to her evening, "And the queen of the class of 1998's ten-year reunion is Jennifer Burton! Jenny? Where are you? There you are! Come on up here, Jenny."


End file.
